


Rain

by katmarajade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender runs out after admitting her feelings for her best friend. Parvati chases after in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The sky was too dark for mid-afternoon and the rain pounded onto the pavement in huge drops that seemed to explode on impact. Lavender pulled her purple scarf more tightly around her and hustled down the street, almost glad that the rain was drenching her face, washing away the tears, and helping her hide her pain.

Being in love was awful. Being in love with your best friend was by far worse. And worst of all? Being in love with your best friend who does not love you back and is horrified by the very thought. Yes, that was definitely the worst one.  
Her thick blond hair darkened as the rain soaked through it and it hung in clumps over her shoulders. Her favourite blouse—chosen so that she'd look as fetching as possible during her ill-fated declaration of love—was rapidly deteriorating in the wet conditions and becoming quite transparent. Lavender gave a short laugh at the idea. Here she was flashing her nipples at every idiot on the London street while the one person she wished would appreciate them was comfortably warm in her bloody flat. Stupid, stupid girl. Lavender continued to berate her own stupidity as she splashed through puddles, ruining her favourite boots and staining the bottoms of her pretty turquoise trousers.

"Lavender!" The voice came from behind her, breathless and irritated. Lavender spun around to glare at her pursuer, but stopped short when she saw Parvati hurrying after her, sky high heels wobbling as she rushed over the cobblestone.

Parvati's red silk dress was ruined. The fabric was water stained and the damp material clung to her, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Despite her humiliation and anger, Lavender couldn't help but appreciate the sight. Parvati, who was always perfectly coiffed and dressed, was drenched, breathless, and looking thoroughly dishevelled. Somehow she'd never looked more beautiful, even with the annoyed glare on her face.

"Look, you made yourself quite clear before. I won't be bothering you again," Lavender said waspishly, lashing out in her hurt state.

"You stupid cow! You can't just drop a bomb like that and expect someone to process it in two seconds. You might have given me a bloody second!"

"Yes, because waiting for you to find semi-polite words to rip out my heart sounded like a smashing good time. So sorry to have missed that." Lavender thrust her chin up proudly, unwilling to appear weak even in her pathetic-looking state.

"Or you could have kept your sodding pride in check for a minute, let it sink in, and not made me run through the street in the rain where it's damn cold out and ruin my expensive dress and almost break my ankle on that stupid kerb back there."

"You didn't have to chase me down. I got the message, Parvati. It's fine. Go back home and I'll send you a cheque to cover the dress."

"It's not about the dress! Well, it is a little because it really did look amazing on me and I got it on sale, but..."

"It still looks amazing on you," Lavender admitted quietly, averting her eyes from the darkened red fabric that clung to Parvati's thighs and displayed her impossibly perfect breasts.

"You're so stupid, you know," Parvati hissed, chest heaving and eyes flashing. She shoved her usually perfect hair out of her face and rubbed fruitlessly at her smeared eye make up.

"I'm stupid?! You are ..."

"Get over here and kiss me already, would you?" Parvati demanded, muttering under her breath, "hysterical harpy."

"I'm the harpy? That's ... wait, what?" Lavender's eyes flew back to her best friend, who was standing in her typical annoyed posture, one hand on her tilted hip, lips pursed, eyebrows raised. "Seriously?"

"Yes, and a little urgency would be nice. I'm fucking freezing here, you know."

"Well, that's what you get for being so slow," Lavender shot back, her eyes warming as she inched forward, still not quite believing that this was happening. "I always was faster than you."

"Well, at least I'm not a ..." Parvati's comeback was cut off as Lavender rushed forward and kissed her, long and deep and full of a year's worth of pent up passion. Hands slid over wet clothing, feeling the hot flesh under the thin, chilled fabric. Parvati whimpered into Lavender's mouth and wrapped one bare leg around Lavender's thigh.

Lavender heard a gasp as a passerby caught a rather scandalous glimpse of Parvati's upper leg. A fiery burst of jealousy made her pull back and twist them, Apparating into Parvati's cosy flat. Their wet clothes vanished quickly and they lost themselves in each other, affectionate insults, wet kisses, and peaks of pleasure, all while the rain continued to fall outside, a staccato soundtrack to their passion.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Rain by katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346099) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
